


Slytherin vs Gryffindor?

by kailaris_rites_223



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (This was written before Krolia was introduced), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Gryffindor Keith, Gryffindor Shiro, Hufflepuff Hunk, Lance is still Cuban, M/M, Minor Adashi/Shadam, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Ravenclaw Pidge, nonbinary pidge, slytherin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaris_rites_223/pseuds/kailaris_rites_223
Summary: Lance McClain, 3rd year Slytherin seeker, believes he has a rivalry with the 3rd year Gryffindor seeker, Keith Kogane. But as it turns out, Keith doesn't really see it that way at all. What happens when Lance actually ends up making the effort to get to know the guy—even if it's just to try to hate him? Well, that's something for everyone to figure out for themselves.





	Slytherin vs Gryffindor?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of my favorite Klance fanfics I've thought of (even though I haven't thought of a lot), and I just felt like I needed to post something not Teen Wolf related (don't worry though, there is a Hogwarts Sciles au in the process of writing). Also, you guys can pry Slytherin Lance from my cold, dead hands. That being said, I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (And yes, while this was written before Krolia was introduced, I did edit it a little bit to include the new aspect of Shiro/Adam [I call it Adashi] because I feel like that representation is still extremely important. And for all the Spanish, I'll have footnotes to translate except for very small things)

Lance was glaring across the Great Hall at someone. Pidge and Hunk didn't need to turn around to figure out who exactly he was glaring at. The rivalry between the Gryffindor Seeker and Slytherin Seeker was legendary. And by legendary, meaning that Lance hated Keith with all his might while Keith kept on grabbing the snitch and being annoyed by Lance. Hunk and Pidge made eye contact from their respective Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables before both standing up and walking over to the Slytherin table. Hunk, of course, grabbed his plate and piled it high before walking over to the table.

"Lance," Pidge stated, setting their plate in the empty place next to Lance. "If you keep glaring, Hunk is going to eat your food."

Mentioned Hufflepuff lifted his head at hearing his name, a sheepish smile on his face. Lance groaned before violently stabbing the food on his plate with his fork and shoving whatever the food was into his mouth.

"I just don't get it," Lance muttered, eyes riveted on the Gryffindor table as Keith laughed at something Shiro had said. "He has a mullet, for Merlin's sake! How does he even have  _friends_?"

"Because he reaches out to his housemates?" Pidge stated matter-of-factly.

"Because he is athletic and Gryffindors are passionate about Quidditch ever since Harry Potter was their Seeker and Ginny Weasley went onto the Professional Quidditch League?" Lance turned to each of them, glaring.

Lance then groaned and let his head flop down to the table, venting in Spanish so they wouldn't understand what he was saying. " _¿Por qué es el hijo de puta atractiva así? ¡No es justo!_ "1 Pidge and Hunk looked at each other in confusion as Lance mumbled this statement into the table. " _Quiero decir, yo obtendría lo si él no tenía un salmonete, pero incluso con uno, se él ve increíble! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Eso hijo de puta._ "2

"My Spanish is very limited," Hunk stated after swallowing whatever he had been eating. "But even I get you said something at the end along the lines of 'how is that possible?' and 'that son of a bitch'. Am I right?" Lance groaned loudly into the table, confirming what Hunk stated.

"You know, you're the one who decided to make him a rival," Pidge stated as they adjusted their glasses. "You could just, ya know, try to actually have a civil conversation with him instead of arguing every other second?"

After moments of silence, Lance gave a sigh. "Fine," he stated, only the two people next to him hearing him. "I'll  _try_  to have a civil conversation the next time we have DADA together. Now leave me alone to sulk."

As to his word, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the shared class between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Lance slid up next to where Keith was seated.

"Heya Keith!" mentioned Gryffindor raised his head from where he had been glancing through his textbook, his eyebrows furrowed. He already looked annoyed.

"What do you want Lance?" Even Keith's tone was aggravated.

Lance did an overdramatic gasp, placing his right hand on his chest. "I'm shocked that you think I would want something other than to be in your-" Lance clenched his teeth. "- _fantastic_  company." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you're through trying to bullshit your way through, then ask what you want and then leave." Lance took a deep breath, cursing in Spanish, before plopping himself down next to Keith.

"I'm going to be sitting with you in DADA from now on." Keith turned his head to the side, staring at Lance in silence. "Okay, it feels like you're judging me." After more moments of staring and silence, Lance exclaimed, "Don't judge me!"

Keith then sighed as he realized that Lance was serious with his statement. He made a pact to just not speak to the Slytherin. Finally, the Professor started the class, thank Merlin's beard.

During the Gryffindor quidditch practice, Keith was constantly speaking to Shiro, who was their Keeper.

"I don't even know why he was there!" Both Gryffindors ducked as a bludger came barreling towards them. Keith then continued as if he had just taken a simple breath. "Like, I thought he hated me! And by the looks of it, he seemed physically  _pained_  to even be sitting next to me!"

Shiro opened his mouth to respond, but proceeded to block someone from making a goal before responding.

"Maybe he realized that his rivalry with you was unwarranted?" Keith raised an eyebrow at Shiro and made a face that spoke volumes, just saying,  _Seriously?_  Shiro sighed, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "I genuinely don't know. Ask him yourself."

Keith's eyes widened almost comically as he looked at Shiro as if the older Gryffindor had asked him to transfigure himself into a pumpkin. "I can't just  _ask him_  myself! Do you know how suspicious that'd be if I actually acted like he  _didn't_  annoy me?"

"You mean if you acted like the dorky Gryffindor who actually has a crush on him? It would be suspicious, but you know Lance. He'd probably get really flustered and confused, and possibly try to flirt his way out."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at Shiro. "It upsets me how well you know Lance's actions."

Shiro gave a shrug. "I mean, he's a bit of a flirt, especially considering when the Beauxbaton kids came that Adam and I witnessed Lance flirting with Allura. It was very entertaining to watch."

Keith raised an eyebrow, finally deciding for a topic change. "How is Adam anyway? You still owl him every week?" Shiro's face turned a bright red as a shy smile grew on his face. Keith knew that his best friend, whom he saw as an older brother, was completely head-over-heels for the Beauxbaton boy he had met on his vacation to France 4 years prior.

The strange behavior from Lance didn't stop however by the next week, or the next, and soon it became months of them spending time together, genuinely surprising Keith. Sure, he had always found Lance to be funny and cute, but considering Lance declaring them "rivals" and bothering Keith at the most unconventional times, Keith only thought this little crush he had on Lance would soon just dissolve. He did not take into consideration that Lance was actually a really amazing guy.

Keith learned that Lance was originally from Cuba and that he was a half-blood wizard, but then his father got a job with the Ministry of Magic so his entire family moved to London when he was about 8 years old. Keith learned that Lance grew up with a family of 10, being the middle child. Keith took notice that Lance was very selfless in the way he'd offer to take punishment for a spell gone wrong when it wasn't his fault. Keith noticed how Lance always stepped out of the way when someone trodden with books or looking worried raced past him. Keith noticed how Lance was actually homesick but didn't say anything about it. Keith learned how Lance stood up for anyone who misgendered Pidge or made fun of Hunk, and proudly accepted the detention for it.

Keith noticed and learned a lot of things from the Cuban Slytherin, and realized that what was once a little crush was now a massive, heart-wrenching one. Keith started to spend more time with Pidge, who was a muggleborn obsessed with technology and was wicked smart. Keith got to know Hunk better, who was the kindest soul he had ever met, including Shiro in that mix. When Keith had come to Hogwarts, a lonely abandoned orphan, he hadn't expected to make much friends. But when he was sorted, Gryffindor gave him a new home, a new family, especially Shiro. And now, he had friends in all four houses, and he genuinely cared for all of them.

That doesn't mean he still wouldn't kick Lance's ass whenever they played Quidditch against each other, but now it wasn't so much biting remarks as it was playful competition.

The only thing Keith did  _not_  like about Lance was that he flirted. With  _everyone_. When their friend group went to Hogsmeade together, Keith felt so angry seeing Lance flirt with a shy Gryffindor guy Keith had never met at Honeydukes, then flirting with a sweet Ravenclaw girl that was in Keith's Herbology class in Zonko's Joke Shop, and then flirting with Madam Rosmerta herself at the Three Broomsticks.

So while the rest of the group was happily eating and telling stories, Keith was sulking in the corner of the booth, slowly sipping his butterbeer. While Lance and Hunk were in the middle of talking about something related to a comic book, Pidge leaned over to Keith, their eyes mischievous.

"Why you sulking mullet?" Keith tilted his head to the side and glared at them, taking another sip of his butterbeer.

"Who says I'm sulking?" he muttered bitterly in response. Pidge gave a snort of amusement.

"From what I've noticed, I think it has something to do with a certain Cuban wizard." Keith's eyes widened, looking like a deer in the headlights with fiery red cheeks. Pidge pushed up their glasses. "I'm going to say that I was correct in my analysis." They then leaned closer and whispered, "And by the way, Lance has a crush on you too."

Keith, who had been taking a sip of his drink once more, started to choke, drawing the attention of Lance and Hunk.

"Woah there, are you okay?" Lance placed his hand on Keith's back and started to rub soothing circles to try to have the coughing stop. Keith felt his cheeks heat up even more so at this kind action, finally clearing his throat.

"I'm fine, thanks," he managed to croak out, his voice sounding groggy and scratchy like he had just woken up.

Lance then swallowed, his eyes growing large as his tan cheeks turned a bright red color. He then mumbled, " _Querido Dios ayúdame_." 3 Pidge and Hunk gave each other knowing smirks before both stood up.

"Well," Hunk stated, stretching. "I'm beat, I'm going back to the castle."

"Same here," Pidge added. "Need to work more on that magic-resistant robot. I  _will_  get it to work inside the castle! See you guys later!"

Both quickly raced out of the place, leaving Keith and Lance by themselves. Both boys were now flustered a bright red. An awkward silence carried out before Keith spoke quietly.

"Wanna walk back to the Black Lake?"

Wordless, Lance stood up, placing the amount of galleons needed to pay the bill and tip on the table. As they walked outside into the town, Lance wrapped his Slytherin scarf around his neck.

"Looks like I'm still not used to weather here in the UK." Keith looked at the Slytherin wizard, looking up a bit, suddenly remembering how tall Lance actually was. "I mean, sure, I've lived here almost as many years as I have in Cuba, but we visit family there every summer and I miss the beaches and the sun. Here it's just rain, wind, and then snow." Keith didn't say anything, letting Lance continue his prattle about how much he missed his home country.

"Don't get me wrong, London is amazing but..." Lance looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. It was cold enough now that his breath was visible in the air. "Home is home."

Keith himself couldn't relate considering that he didn't have a true home. He couldn't relate because instead he usually spent time at Shiro's house during the summer. But he knew how much home meant to Lance, so he just nodded his head. Lance stopped suddenly, as if remembering something.

"Sorry about talking so much about home." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I know that—well, yeah. I'm sorry." Keith shook his head.

"There's no need to be sorry," Keith replied. "I know how much family means to you." His cheeks started to flush once more. "Plus, I like hearing you talk."

"You do?" Lance looked down at the Gryffindor with a baffled expression on his face.

"Yeah," Keith stated, feeling his face heat up with every passing moment. "You have an accent that's like, mixed with a London accent, like a Spanish accent but not exactly. It's kinda throatier. I-I can't really explain it."

By then, Lance's face was once again a bright red. "You seriously gotta stop that," he mumbled while quietly laughing.

"Stop what?"

"Being so damn cute."

Keith froze at hearing that, his whole body stiffening in surprise.

"Like honestly," Lance continued, his face turning redder with every passing moment like Keith's was earlier. "You keep saying all these things that shock me, and it's just. I keep thinking I know you, but then you do something new and I'm shocked at how complex you really are. I wanted to hate you, to be honest. I hoped you were a major jerk so I could actually justify the rivalry. But then I got to know you and just." Lance paused his rambling, running his large hand through his short hair.

"Then you went and became an amazing person that wormed—yes  _wormed_ —into my daily life and now I've got this giant crush on you and I'm rambling and I should stop rambling and  _coño_ this is embarrassing and I should shut up and-"

Lance froze as Keith finally moved closer to him. Lance stared at him as Keith took a few steps closer, looking up at Lance with wide indigo eyes. Both teenage boys just stood there, staring at each other with red faces.

Keith finally managed to utter hoarsely, "Can I kiss you?"

Lance responded with a, "Merlin's beard,  _yes_ " before he was pulled down by his robes to have his lips pressed against Keith's.

The kiss was hard at first, their mouths pressed against each other and their noses bumping until Lance took some control of the kiss, easing it and tilting his head as to make it more comfortable. The kiss was then sweet, just the soft press of lips from two boys who had been pining for a few months and finally couldn't hold back. The two finally separated, but only to the extent of their foreheads touching and their breaths mingling together in the frigid air. Lance then decided to speak once more.

"Hey, my hand is cold, can yours warm it up?" Keith made a choked sound, making Lance laugh as the taller Slytherin wizard realized that the Gryffindor had been trying to stop from snorting at the horrid pick-up line.

The two finally spaced out a little more, but then Keith replied, "Yeah," and grabbed Lance's hand.

They walked back to the castle side-by-side, their hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 1) "Why is that motherfucker attractive as well? That's not fair!"
> 
> 2) "I mean, I would get it if he did not have a mullet, but even with one, he looks amazing! How is that possible? That son of a bitch."
> 
> 3) "Dear God help me."
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos/comments, I thrive off of validation and opinions! And if there are any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me! As for the Spanish, I myself am half Puerto Rican, but as Spanish is not my first language and I'm still learning it, please tell me if there is any way to make it sound smoother!


End file.
